When I Met You
by tetrodoxysizer
Summary: Dearka is in love with Shiho, the love of his life but he was heartbroken when he found out that his love is unrequited. The girl of his dreams is engaged and is in love with his best friend. He's lost and torn; can one girl bring him back to his senses
1. I Met You  Prologue

**When I Met You**

Anime Fandom: Gundam SEED/Destiny

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama?

Pairings: Main = Dearka & Miriallia, Various GS/D Pairings

Warnings: May contain OOCness, foul or vulgar language courtesy of everyone especially Yzak, may contain OC with some GS/D characters and some things caused by hyperness because of lollies. Fudge Yeah! This is an AU fanfic.

Summary: Dearka is in love with Shiho, the love of his life but he was heartbroken when he found out that his love is unrequited. The girl of his dreams is engaged and is in love with his best friend. He's lost and torn; can one girl bring him back to his senses?

_To give and not expect return, that is what lies at the heart of love. – Oscar Wilde_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sky was dark and the gray clouds hover above the tall buildings of the city. The streets were crowded and a blonde young man around his early twenties was wandering around aimlessly at the main street. He shut his eyes and sighed. He just went to the engagement party of his best friend and the love of his life. He had to show up because he was their closest friend and the three of them grew up together.

He just can't believe it, he went out with her but in the end he only had unrequited love and was dumped. He was envious but remained his cool demeanour; he stood there in silence during the engagement party. Everyone was congratulating the couple; he excused himself and left, so now here he was at the crowded streets. He gazed upon the sky; he just wants to forget everything that happened. He wished he was the one with her; he wished they were the one together and engaged. He buried his hands in his pockets and frowned, what a day it had been. He got a call from her and that's where it all started. She dumped him for his best friend. She said she can't return those feelings of his and cried while she was talking over the phone. Despite the fact they've been dating for about a year already. They started as childhood friends then after their teenage years and young adulthood which happens to be before the end of their university schooling they realized they had feelings for each other which they can't explain. It wasn't friendship because it was more than that, to him that is.

He was so busy thinking and remembering all the things that happened, it didn't occur to him that he reached the train station and climbed aboard a random train. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing until the train started to move but he realized without much care at all were this train was taking him he was so focused thinking of something else which happens to be the brunette that broke his heart.

"You're in my seat,"

He heard a muffled voice. He wanted to look if the words were directed to him but that may not be the case after all the train was almost empty. Why would someone even book a seat if the train was lacking passengers? Whoever that person could be, he or she should just leave him be and find another damn seat.

"Did you hear me or are you deaf? You're in my seat,"

This time Dearka looked up, his eyes met a pair of aqua blue eyes staring at him she wore a frown, clearly annoyed and not pleased at all.

"That's my seat. You're sitting on it so get up," she said with a pissed tone and flashed him her ticket. The number seventeen was in bold letters, he looked at the seat number and it was indeed seventeen.

He got up and sighed. Off course he was sitting on someone's seat, he sat on the nearest seat which he can occupy. He took a seat opposite to the young woman. She glared at him and muttered something under her breath which happened to be 'moron' and 'deaf'. She grabbed her luggage and placed it inside one of the overhead compartment. She sat on the seat he was occupying moments ago and grabbed a book from her hand bag. She glanced at Dearka for a brief moment then shrugged and muttered another insulting word describing him.

She was gorgeous but not like Shiho's beauty, she was gorgeous in a different way. Her hair was short and had an auburn tinge. She was slender and had a good figure. She was shorter than Shiho but she look petite and cute and also adding to that her eyes were beautiful.

"Stop staring," she said, her eyes were still focused reading the contents of the book.

"It's rude and since you're a guy you seem like a pervert," she continued.

He turned away from her to look at the window beside him. He remained doing that.

**It all started with that...when we met**

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN's:**

People if your going to ask why Shiho it's because she's perfect with Yzak and Miriallia with Dearka. That was an illogical reason sorry. It's short since it is a prologue; I look forward on actually finishing this unlike my other fics which I can't finish for some reason. My current pairing fandom! I always hated the fact that they weren't together in GSD, but hey they'll realize sooner or later they still love each other and make up now that's a happy ending . I was inspired by a movie to write this fic. It's my first time making a fic with two characters from an anime together since I always write OC stories. Please review, thanks in advance and see ya soon. About the quote above, I just had to type it there since I idolize him 'Oscar Wilde' and because he's a bloody genius.


	2. I Met You One

**When I Met You**

Anime Fandom: Gundam SEED/Destiny

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama?

Pairings: Main = Dearka & Miriallia, Various GS/D Pairings

Warnings: May contain OOCness, foul or vulgar language courtesy of everyone especially Yzak, may contain OC with some GS/D characters and some things caused by hyperness because of lollies. Fudge Yeah! This is an AU story.

Summary: Dearka is in love with Shiho, the love of his life but he was heartbroken when he found out that his love is unrequited. The girl of his dreams is engaged and is in love with his best friend. He's lost and torn; can one girl bring him back to his senses?

* * *

><p><strong>I Met You - One<strong>

Realization hit him when he saw trees come into view. This train was leaving the city and would be heading out to the countryside. He never left the city for a very long time and now he was. He still doesn't know where this train is headed though, he knew it was the countryside but where exactly he wondered. He groaned and slumped on his seat, what a day indeed. He thought this train would just go somewhere around the metropolis but he was wrong.

"Have you not seen trees before?"

Dearka stared at the young woman opposite to his seat dumbfounded. Seriously sarcasm was the last thing he wanted to hear today, karma is a bitch Dearka get used to it. Sarcasm was one of his fortes but since it was directed to him and he was having a bad day, it made him feel a bit annoyed. He gave a sharp look saying 'Mind your own business, I don't want to talk' and the young woman shrugged.

"Apparently not," she observed him and placed the book on the space beside her and her bag. "This is called the countryside, it's more of the natural environment rather than buildings," she continued. Dearka opened his mouth but hesitated maybe if he wouldn't answer she'll get the message to keep her mouth shut and leave him in peace.

He was wrong it only provoked her. "You're an idiot, ignoring me would just provoke me to talk." She deadpanned and Dearka stared at her in disbelief. What is wrong with this woman, why can't she just leave him be and mind her own business. This is the worst day, he was just officially dumped by the first woman he ever had a serious relationship minutes prior, he climbed aboard some random train heading somewhere and was stuck in it, he also sat accidently on a seat of someone earning him a title of idiocy and he was also stuck with an annoying woman. She was an epitome of a woman that he can't stand up to. He maybe a Casanova or playboy whichever but he can never sweet talk his way through this type. This type throws a bitch fit when it comes to certain circumstances just like his mother and his other friend's girlfriend, they'll kick your sorry ass when they throw a bitch fit at you.

She wore a bored expression while staring at him. "You took my seat; you pretended you couldn't hear me. The least you could is entertain me," she requested, it sounded like a demand. Why won't the crazy bitch woman leave him alone? He wished something would occupy her and not him. He ignored the 'request' and turned back to the window.

* * *

><p>The attempts to make him talk to her was long forgotten, the stubborn idiot keep ignoring her mere existence. A few moments later after her last attempt, a man came up to them who happened to be the conductor. The man was probably in his late forties, there was a little bit of grey hair poking out beneath his hat. The young woman didn't waste time and handed over her ticket. The conductor took it and ripped the upper part. Dearka felt stares directed at him. He stared back at them with a blank face on his features. "Ticket," the conductor said and Dearka shrugged looking at the man.<p>

"Earth to deaf idiot, he was asking for your ticket," she said frustrated because the blonde still continued his idiocy and he shrugged again.

"I don't have one," he said nonchalantly. The young woman's jaw twitched and the conductor's eyes narrowed.

"You don't have a ticket young man?" His voice sounded unhappy and the young woman gave him a look 'Seriously?' Dearka shrugged for the third time. "Where are you going anyways?" she asked him and he shook his head which earned him a glare from the young woman. This man was utterly stupid at a great extent. Going in a train and not buying a ticket, no wonder he was in her seat. "Do you know where the train is heading?" she asked agitated. "No," he mumbled and turned away from them. "You've got to be kidding me,"

"Excuse me, young man you have to leave this train at the next stop," the conductor interrupted.

"He's going to Orb," the woman said. "Let him buy a ticket,"

"I'm sorry but..." he was cut off by the young woman. She waved her hand signalling him to stop, she gave an apologetic smile. "I've done this before mister, please do him a favour he is either stupid at a great extent or just traumatized by something or he could be both," she said stressing the words 'at a great extent' which made Dearka look at her in disbelief, crazy woman indeed was she that oblivious to the fact that he was there in front of her. He looked at them; the conductor gave him a sympathetic smile. "Young man, do you have money to pay for a ticket?" Dearka was given a choice. It's whether he leaves or goes back. He didn't mind at all that he was going somewhere. He just wanted to leave the city and leave what he ever left behind. He didn't want to be lectured by his parents, friends and some close person to him. He fished out his wallet from his pocket and handed over a great amount of money. The conductor counted the money and handed back his change which he refused.

"Keep it," he said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Mister Conductor," She gave him, the conductor an apologetic smile again and the conductor smiled. He tipped his hat and left. She stared at the blonde gazing at the window for a long time which made the young man look at her with a raised brow.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked. Dearka frowned, all the things that happened during the train ride always leads him being called an idiot. Instead of not replying, Dearka finally spoke.

"Idiot people don't have that kind of money in their wallets," It was her turn to frown. "Can you mind you're own business and leave me be?" he continued.

"You lost that right when you took my seat," she said.

"I don't want to hear you talk, your annoying" he stated and stared at her.

"Well then, you can leave," she said in a demanding tone and pointed at the aisle. He grumbled and buried his hands in his pockets. He walked towards the door and opened it. It was the end of the train; the wind met him full force which made him shut his eyes closed. The train was moving at a fast speed and he looked down below.

He never thought he would die early and young despite the fact that he was always an optimist, he felt really like a pessimist at the moment. He wanted to end his pathetic life. He had a choice here, if he jumps he won't be lonely, no parents that doesn't give a damn about you, no people lecturing you and lastly he would be able to forget her completely. He stared at it for a brief moment, he snapped out of his reverie when he heard a familiar voice. "Go on then jump," he turned around to look who it was. It was the woman, how cliché it was, he felt like the protagonist of a story or movie. The protagonist is always stopped by someone when he's trying to attempt suicide. "I know it's cliché if that's what you're thinking," she said and Dearka stared at her. "Don't make a spectacle of yourself, either do it or go back inside." she continued. "Can you leave me alone," he sighed. She opened the door and moved inside. She waited and held the door open for him.

"You're not going to jump off a moving train so let's talk about something and disregard your thoughts to commit suicide," she stressed the word 'something' which means she wanted to talk about the reason why he even attempted to do it.

He grumbled and followed her inside. He ignored the stares of the other passengers. They reached their seats and Dearka slumped back to his seat.

"I really dislike talking to stranger-" she spoke and Dearka stared at her oddly.

"Then why bother to talk? Like I said why don't you mind your own business?"

"But I can't ignore a guy, doing an act of foolishness like attempting suicide," she pointed accusingly at him. "What is it?"

Dearka raised a brow. "I beg your pardon,"

"I said, what's your problem?" She said in frustration.

"It doesn't concern you,"

"Obviously so what is it?"

Why does this woman continue to irritate him? She definitely isn't going to get any answer from him. She lost that right when she continued to call him an idiot. Also, the last thing he would ever do of all things would be sharing his dilemma with a cheeky crazy woman. He can't even accept himself and the fact that his life truly suck.

"You're my problem. Shut your mouth woman," Dearka deadpanned and the woman huffed.

"Fine then," She glared at him. "If you ever have an urge to kill yourself again, go ahead and do it because obviously no one gives a damn," She opened her forgotten book and continued reading.

He leaned on the window and shut his eyes closed, hoping sleep claim him and wake up back in his place with the beautiful brunette, Shiho and his friend having another girl engaged to him which is not her.

The train jolted causing Dearka to bang his head on the glass window. The woman laughed and Dearka rubbed his temples. Why didn't he jump off? Life would be hell easier that way. He closed his eyes again to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Dearka slept for about half an hour, when he woke up the train was slowing down already and reached the first station, Januarius. He remembered having a trip here in the past. He slowly sat up, trying his best not to wake the woman opposite to him. He's leaving this train because he couldn't stand this anymore; damn Orb, all the money he paid and especially damn her. He went off the train and saw a vending machine. He walked towards it and pressed the button, an ice cold coffee slid out. He grabbed it and sat on the nearest bench.<p>

Finally he's at peace, no more bitchy woman since the train would be leaving in a few minutes. He sighed in relief. He got away from her, that crazy woman should be asleep at the moment. He recollected his thoughts, turning back to the events that happened in the past.

_Dearka stood in front of a young brunette, she was embracing herself and looking down on the ground. He reached out to embrace her but she shifted away from him. He saw a tear fall on the ground._

"_Shiho what's wrong?" He spoke softly._

"_Dearka, I...I'm sorry." She stuttered and Dearka's eyes widened. _

"_I can't choose you...I'm sorry" More tears fell on the ground and she looked up to him, her eyes filled with tears. Dearka gave her an apologetic smile. "I understand, don't cry Shiho." _

_She didn't choose him; her love for Yzak was far more greater. He hated that fact but he can't make her miserable because of guilt, so he let her go. _

'_Wasn't there a saying, if you truly love someone let them go?' He sighed and embraced her for the last time._

"_It's fine Shiho, if you love Yzak don't let guilt get hold you back," He whispered and kissed her forehead. She hugged him back. "Thank you so much Dearka," she continued to cry on his chest._

'_You have to let her go,' the words keep repeating in his mind._

"The train's boarding, get up."

He snapped out of his thoughts. The woman stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Let's go," she said and took a quick glance if the train was still there. Dearka rubbed his eyes, she wasn't there right? This is only a hallucination she's in that train and was still sleeping. After a few moments, he continued to stare but she wouldn't leave his sight.

"Your real," He exclaimed.

"You're the imbecile that made an assumption that I didn't exist," she deadpanned and he stood up.

"No," he said. No way, he's not going back inside that horrid train and sit with her, it will just make him more miserable. He had enough of the verbal abuse from the woman. He walked away and headed to the stairs so he could leave the train station. Footsteps followed him and he looked back. "Come on! You just spent a crazy amount of money and you're going to leave? You really are an idiot."

"It was a generous offering so go away,"

The sound of the whistle reached their ears causing the both of them to halt. They turned around to see the train departing the station. The woman was paralysed and realization hit her, she screamed and ran down the stairs. He stared at her with a blank face, she should've mind her business, if she did she wouldn't be in this dilemma, whose the idiot now? He continued climbing up the stairs without a care, unaware that his life would change greatly because of this encounter with her.

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: The 1st chapter of 'When I Met You' please do review. So yeah see you next chapter. I have nothing to write that much.


End file.
